Todo hombre es como la Luna
by Laila Black
Summary: Dia 20 Reto Con una frace basta. - Deidara esta triste y decide ver la luna, la cual bajo su luz le mostrara una gran lección.


**Hola, hahahaha ya volviendo a escribir, bueno este fic es por el reto de Derama17 "Con un frase basta." Y a mí me tocó la hermosa frase "Todo hombre es como la Luna: con una cara oscura que a nadie enseña" y espero que les guste. Ahora Sasori-Danna es tu turno!**

**Bueno como está loca siempre dice, "Los personajes de naruto no son míos, si no ya hubieran pasado más escenas yaoi".**

**Deidara va a contar todo**

Sigue lloviendo, siempre está lloviendo desde que Sasori-Danna murió por culpa de esa chica peli rosa, yo no creo que esa mocosa le pudiera ganar a él, siempre fuerte, su tez tan tranquila y hermosa, simplemente no puedo y yo solo sigo a aquí lamentándome, todos los demás ya siguen con sus vidas como si él no hubiera existido, pero yo sigo igual sin poder avanzar.

Salí de mi habitación y camine, no sé a dónde iba pero solo seguía caminando, casualmente todos se encontraban en la sala, me miraban algunos con lastima y otros sin facciones que yo pudiera identificar, no pensé que alguno me hablara por que haci fue desde… desde que el ya no está hace 2 meses, y nunca pensaría que el que me hablara seria precisamente él.

¿A dónde vas… Deidara? – me pregunto con su calmada voz que no mostraba emoción ninguna. – es muy noche para que salgas de paseo y además está lloviendo.

Yo solo voltee hacia el sin ningún pensamiento en la mente más que irme de ahí - ¿Desde cuándo te importa que hago Itachi?, no tengo ninguna intención de quedarme aquí sin hacer nada, estoy cansado de eso por eso simplemente voy a salir. – dije mientras lo miraba a sus ojos que siempre me parecieron una obra de arte, aunque el por supuesto no sabe de ese pensamiento mío, del cual yo sé que se burlaría el gran Itachi Uchiha.

Si no tienen más que decir me voy – dije mientras caminaba hasta la puerta hasta que escuche algo que nunca pensé que escucharía de parte de el.

¿Solo vas a huir y quedarte llorando por Sasori? Ya deja atrás eso no puedes seguir haci todos están preocupados por ti y tu solo vas a llorar y seguir persiguiendo algo que ya no volverá. – dijo calmado mientras tomaba una taza que suponía que era un humeante y delicioso Te verde el cual le encanta acompañado con sus divinos dangos.

No… solo voy a ver la luna… - y Salí de la cueva, Itachi tenía razón era malo salir con la lluvia pero no me importa, con tal de poder ser libre unos segundos, con eso bastaba.

Camine hasta una cascada que siempre me había encantado desde que me uní a akatsuki, curiosamente aquí fue donde Itachi me había dicho lo mismo pero en otras circunstancias las cuales ahora que lo pienso no valían la pena de llorar…

Y si… ¿Sasori también no vale la pena llorar? Siendo honesto él nunca me amo, nunca me dio esas dos palabras que siempre yo desee. No estoy diciendo que me odiara pero solo me quería como compañero, alumno de arte y un hermanito pequeño al cual tenía que cuidar. Si Sasori nunca me amo ¿Yo solo me hice ilusiones? Si me duele su perdida pero ahora que pienso las cosas yo no tenía ese tipo de amor por él, si no el de un hermano.

Hmp… al parecer los pensamientos humanos son como la luna – dije mirándola tan bella y hermosa como siempre pero estos días siempre es mucho más de lo que ya es. - ¿Entonces no sé qué es amar a una persona? ¿Me pregunto cómo se sentirá?

De pronto sentí que alguien me abrazaba por detrás y sentía su aliento en mi oreja, el cual era cálido y dulce - Se siente tan cálido que no puedes tener nunca frio, sientes dolor cuando esa persona piensa en alguien que no seas tú o este triste, es cuando cada vez que le ves tienes más ganas de vivir tu vida para hacerla mejor para el que amas, y cuando yo te miro siento que te amo más. – cuando escuche esas palabras sentí un pulso en mi corazón que no era de dolor ni agonía, era más bien uno que me daba paz y calma.

No quería voltear, sabía quién era y solo quería sentir su calor que emanaba de su cuerpo al mío, sabía que tenía que decir algo pero no sabía qué y simplemente abrí mis labios y solo una palabra salió de mis labios.

Itachi. – empecé a sentir algo cálido en mis mejillas eran lagrimas las cuales después fueron limpiadas por el con su suave mano y me pregunto…

¿Lloras por él? – con voz segura pero dudosa de cuál sería mi respuesta, yo solo incline mi cabeza hacia atrás, y me recargue en su hombro para contestar su pregunta con algo que no hacia hace 2 meses.

No, lloro porque estoy feliz de que estés a mi lado. – Lo dije con una sonrisa que estoy seguro es la más feliz que he tenido en mi vida. – gracias Itachi.

El solo me abrazo más fuerte y después me cargo y mientras caminábamos me quede dormido, cuando desperté estaba en mi habitación no podía ser que solo fuera un sueño.

Puse una expresión de tristeza y empecé a llorar - ¿Por qué lloras Deidara? – cuando oí su voz me sorprendí, ¡no fue un sueño! Era real lo que paso. – porque pensé que fue un engaño de la luna.

El solo se acercó, se acostó en mi cama y me abrazo, con una sonrisa en su rostro, comprendí lo que quiso decir y solo calle y me deje abrazar. Nunca pensé que el Gran asesino Itachi Uchiha tendría un corazón tan hermoso que compartir y menos compartirlo conmigo, al parecer es cierto ese dicho…

Todo hombre es como la Luna: con una cara oscura que a nadie enseña, bueno solo conmigo.

**Hehehehe bueno aquí está mi fic y espero que les haya gustado ^o^**

**¡Me mataste! **

**No te enojes Sasori! Hahahaha bueno me despido y que tengan una buena noche o día Hehehehe.**


End file.
